The present disclosure relates to a system for fabricating a semiconductor device, for example, to a lamination apparatus for attaching a tape film to a substrate and a system for fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
Recently, larger sized wafers are being used to obtain more semiconductor chips from the wafer. For example, the use of a large size wafer may improve productivity of the semiconductor fabrication process. However, the large size wafer should be carefully handled because it may be vulnerable to an impact and/or vibration. For example, a tape film may be attached to a wafer before performing a dicing process on the wafer to protect the wafer and/or the diced chip dies. Then the wafer is cut into a plurality of chip dies by a saw or a laser beam. The use of the tape film may be beneficial to prevent the wafer and the chip dies from sliding or bounding during the dicing process or to reduce such occurrences.